The present invention related to a firearm safety locking apparatus, and more particularly, to a firearm safety lock employing a chamber insert connected to a muzzle insert which is locked against the exterior surface of the muzzle, thereby preventing the loading of ammunition and subsequent firing of a locked firearm such as a rifle, shotgun, or non-revolver type handgun.
Increased awareness of firearm safety has resulted in the desirability of providing a convenient locking mechanism for firearms, particularly for use during storage in a home where children are present, or during vehicular transportation, as may be required by law. Commonly, a conventional trigger locking mechanisms may be employed to block movement of the firearm trigger mechanism. However, trigger locking mechanisms do not prevent the loading of ammunition into the firing chamber of the firearm, and therefore may not prevent a accidental discharge if the trigger lock is dislodged, or incorrectly installed so as to permit sufficient trigger motion to discharge the firearm.
An alternative firearm locking mechanism, of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,777 to Waterman, Jr. et al. employs a cable which extends from a chamber insert, through a muzzle cap, and is secured to an external lock. The cable firearm locking mechanism disclosed in the xe2x80x9c777 Waterman, Jr. et al. patent is adjustable to a variety of firearms only by interchanging differently sized and shaped chamber inserts, and by providing cables of differing lengths. However, the firearm locking mechanism shown in the xe2x80x9c777 Waterman, Jr. et al. patent may leave a portion of the cable exposed beyond the muzzle cap if the firearm barrel length is shorter than the cable length, as the muzzle cap is not secured against movement relative to the cable. Such an exposed portion of cable may be easily broken or cut to remove the safety lock.
Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm safety lock which is highly visible, prevents the loading of ammunition into the firearm, is adjustable to provide a high degree of security to a wide variety of firearms including rifles, shotguns, and non-revolver type handguns, and which is tamper resistant.
Briefly stated, the firearm safety lock of the present invention comprises a chamber insert and a muzzle insert secured together through the barrel of a firearm by means of an adjustable-length cable connection. The chamber insert is sized to fit within the breech of a firearm, and to prevent the loading of ammunition therein. A central bore in the chamber insert receives a first end of a flexible cable, which is secured within the central bore. The overall length of the firearm safety lock may be adjusted by repositioning the attachment of the first end of the flexible cable within the chamber insert central bore. The flexible cable extends the length of the firearm barrel, and is fitted, at the opposite end, to a cylindrical lock receiving rod. The lock receiving rod includes at least one circumferential groove, and passes through a central bore in the muzzle insert. The flexible cable length is adjusted to remove any slack such that a portion of the lock receiving rod is retained within the barrel, and a portion of the rod extends external thereto. An off-axis transverse bore in the muzzle insert is aligned with a circumferential groove in the lock receiving rod, permitting an armature of a conventional padlock to pass there through, engaging both the muzzle insert and the lock receiving rod, securing the components against movement.
In a first alternate embodiment, a posterior portion of the chamber insert adjacent the firing pin for the firearm contains a recession filled with a pliable material, permitting the firing pin or hammer to be released, or dry fired, thereby removing tension from the firing mechanism springs during storage of the firearm.
In a second alternate embodiment, the first end of the flexible cable is fitted to a second locking rod having at least one circumferential groove. The second locking rod is sized to fit fully within the central bore of the chamber insert. The chamber insert includes at least one off-axis transverse bore intersection a portion of the chamber insert central bore, such that a removable lock pin passing through the off-axis transverse bore engages the circumferential groove of the second locking rod within the chamber insert central bore, thereby securing the flexible cable thereto. The overall length of the firearm safety lock may be adjusted by removing the lock pin, repositioning the second locking rod within the central bore of the chamber insert, and inserting the lock pin back into either the same off-axis transverse bore to engage a different circumferential groove in the second locking rod, or into a different transverse bore to engage either the same or a different circumferential groove in the second locking rod.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention as well as presently preferred embodiments thereof will become more apparent from the reading of the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings.